Guilty Love Sasuke X Hinata, LemonFic btw
by duhbla
Summary: I was inspired to write this story when someone published a fanart on Facebook with Sasuke lying on top of a bed with Hinata over him, took me several days to complete after some requests to do a proper format i decided to do it for the sake of easy reading i still can't find the motivation to do a proper grammar correction, english is not my native language... pls understand...


Here's a fan fic on Sasuke X Hinata

(I wrote it on a whim... but took me several days to complete the story due to running out of ideas halfway)

*Note: no language/grammar editing was done at all because it's too troublesome… (inside joke intended)…

After much request for a proper formatting, I decided to do it... took me about 20 minutes but it's totally worth it...

I still can't bring myself to do a grammar check though... I'm not a native speaker... :P

Enjoy…!

…..

"awww... Naruto do you really have to take the kids with you?" asked Hinata,

she and Naruto have been living together with their kids for several years

and while they enjoyed their married life, there are things that come to pass,

even if they are unthinkable situations... I won't be gone forever Hina-chan,

I promise to bring back some souvenirs okay?, said Naruto smiling his famous smile...

So then, we'll be leaving! said Naruto.. Bye bye Mommy, said the kids,

while Naruto has gone out to visit Gaara in the Sand Kingdom...

Gaara is holding a ceremony of some sort...

So Naruto took Bolt and Himawari with him so that they could experience different cultures...

Hinata stayed home at the village...

3 weeks have passed and she is starting to feel a little lonely...

It isn't that she didn't trust him... But it's just that she's been alone for a while and her friends are all busy...

Meanwhile, Sasuke returned to the village for a visit after his long journey expecting to find Sakura to be home

but she isn't there because she too left with some of the others...

She decided to go for a little shopping to get her mind of the subject...

While walking home, she bumped into Sasuke... Much to her surprise, she was speechless...

Sasuke asked her where Sakura went and she told him...

He was looking tired, the look of exhaustion was written all over his face...

She decided to be courteous and asked him if he would join her for dinner at her place...

He looked a little happier... So they went to her place... she decided to make spicy curry to help relieve him of his tiredness...

while eating, she noticed that Sasuke's eyes were rather sharp and the curve of his nose down to his lips,

were quite handsome or rather beautiful...

the sweat rolling down his cheeks as he joyously helped himself to her servings one after another...

he's also been alone for so long, she thought...

even longer than i am, how is he feeling when he got home expect Sakura-chan to be home and she's not there...

Sasuke finished up his meal and thanked her as he got up from the chair...

as he walked to the door, Hinata reached out and grabbed his coat...

Sasuke stopped midway...

looking from the corner of his eyes, he asked her gently... d'you need anything? he asked...

she then replied, Sasuke-kun... would you stay with me for tonight?

I feel lonely... she is blushing hard, and looked down to the ground...

Sasuke, with the strange comfort she gave him... turned towards her and looked at her...

She's kinda' cute, he thought... and then he had the sudden urge to hug her... but he kept his composure and stood there...

she slowly moved towards him, and carefully put her arms around his neck...

they're now facing each other eye to eye...

Hinata realized that how handsome Sasuke-kun is, since its the first time she really paid any attention to boy besides Naruto...

Sasuke leaned a little closer to her as he studied her face, she was very beautiful indeed,

she was cute back when they were kids but he never realized that she also have grown into such a beautiful woman...

her lips are parted...

he could feel her soft breath on his skin...

he leaned closer...

and they kissed...

long and passionate...

Her thoughts ran wild and now it's completely blank as Sasuke's kiss washed away all her loneliness...

and filled her with calmness and at the same time, excitement...

his lips were different than Naruto's, she felt his loneliness, his longing,

the roughness on his lips made her feel a little guilty that she took his kiss before Sakura-chan

but none of that mattered anymore, she felt wanted, she wanted him...

umm... I think I'll take a shower... she told him...

He nodded and she went to the bedroom...

He took of his coat and his shirt as he sat down on the bed...

she went to the bathroom and stripped... slowly...

he could see her silhouette from the blinds as she did so...

she turned on the shower... she normally would wait for the water to warm up first, but not today,

she wasn't a bit bothered by the cold water as it poured down on to her...

she rubbed her neck and her breast...

what am I doing...? she thought...

if anyone knows we'll be in deep DEEP trouble...

but...

there's no going back now...

she found her resolve... I'm gonna do it with Sasuke-kun...

she came out of the shower to the dressing room...

she picked out a black lace bikini because why not...

then wrapped a towel around her moist body...

Sasuke was waiting not in anticipation but in excitement...

he hadn't been like this since his first night after his wedding with Sakura...

but now that he saw Hinata in her towel... he was awestruck...

Hinata was VERY beautiful indeed...

she walked to him slowly their eyes trained on each other, as she slowly revealed her underwear to him...

she leaned towards him while he leaned back onto the bed...

her legs parted and he was now trapped under her curvaceous body...

his head between her arms... as she slowly bent down and they share another passionate kiss...

her tongue slowly licked his tongue as both of them getting drunk on their passion...

they paused for a breath as she pulled up his shirt revealing fine toned muscle and his perfect abs...

scars from his past battles are still present but it made him look even more manly...

she bent down once more and with her tongue she slowly lick and played with his nipples,

circling around them and then sucking them...

he let out a soft moan which she found to be cute and sexy at the same time...

she slowly worked her way down as his junk was getting hard and firm...

she then unzipped his pants, when he suddenly sprung up and switched on top...

she was surprised by the sudden movement and let out a rather cute kyaa~aa...

sorry... he said softly... it was his turn to make the move now...

he moved his hands and gently massage her C-cup...

she let out a moan... then realize that she didn't want the neighbors to suspect anything...

put the back of her hand on her mouth...

he wouldn't stop there...

slowly he pulled down her bra to reveal cute pink nipples ...

he eyed them as if they were pure treasure...

Sasuke-kun, don't stare too much... I'm embarassed... Hinata moaned softly...

Sasuke then replied, They're beautiful Hinata... ,

he too is breathing heavily now...

his sweat dripping down his torso and onto her body...

he bent down slowly…

it was his turn now…

he used his tongue and slowly circled them around and around her pink nipples…

she moaned again, her body filled with pleasure and sweet agony…

he slowly worked his way down to her to her breats and down to her belly button and he kissed it softly…

again he paused and looked up to her…

she was blushing… and panting…

Hinata looked like she couldn't be any more aroused… and that made him even more excited…

he spread her legs apart slowly, revealing those beautiful curved shaved pussy…

he licked his lips and slowly twirled the tip of his tongue between her slits…

she let out a soft moan…

he then decided to push his tongue into her vagina…

Hinata thought she couldn't handle it anymore…

"Sasuke-kun no more pls, anymore… I'll… kyaa~aa!"…

he licked faster and harder as she continued to moan louder and louder…

she started squirming as the excitement was reaching its climax…

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… I'm cumming… I'm cumming… kyaaa~aa haaaa…"…

hot liquid poured out of her vagina and he licked them…

Sasuke was rock hard now…

"Hinata-san, I'm going in…" Hinata was panting hard…

but the sight of Sasuke's manliness made her excited again…

he slowly inserted his cock inside her… she was smooth as she was already very wet…

for someone who has given birth to twins, he was surprised to find that it fits almost too perfectly…

as if that she was meant to be his and his hers… more than to the Hokage or his wife…

he started to thrust in teasingly… only letting the tip of cock in… arousing her even more…

so she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist pushing his cock deep inside…

he figured that teasing her any further would just make it frustrating for her…

so he uttered softly to her "here I go…"

he gradually increased his rhythm and it made slopping and smacking noise as his cock slipped in and out and their thighs hitting each other in harmony…

Hinata forgot everything… her worries… her loneliness… her guilt… her anxiety… all of them gone… all she felt now and more than ever… was heavenly pleasure…

she moved her hips in rhythm with him...

feeling her pussy start to twitch, he increased his tempo even more as they neared the climax…

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" "Hinata-san… I'm… going to… cum…"…

"It's… okay… I'm… on my… period… cum… inside… me… Sasuke-kun…"…

he thrusted in faster and faster as she started moaning very loudly…

"I'm cumming again… I'm going to cum again… ah… ahh… ah… ahh… kyaaaaa~aaaaaa!"…

Hinata came and Sasuke also came inside her…

he pulled out his cock… hot liquid mixed with white semen sipped out of her…

his body went limp for a moment and he rested his body on hers…

his head rested above her shoulders…

face touching…

their bodies sweating hard…

and breathes were heavy…

he lifted his head to face hers…

noses touching… she locked his eyes onto his… and his to hers…

Sasuke again felt a deep sense of urge to kiss her…

Kami-sama!... she's so damn cute! She's so cute it's driving me crazy! Sasuke thought out loud without realizing…

Hinata blushed even harder, she had covered her face with her hands…

Sasuke realized… and he blushed abit… he lifted his hands to remove hers and said "don't worry Hinata-san because you are…

"Sasuke-kun…" and they shared another passionate kiss…

after their lips parted… he pushed himself up above her and inserted his hand under lifting her up and tipped her sideways into doggy position…

he positioned himself behind her… as he inserted himself into her…

this time, no more teasing… he slid in… deep… hard…

she felt the sensation shuddering throughout her body like an electric shock…

he began to thrust rapidly… increasing in speed…

again she moaned… loudly… as she moved her hips with him…

her knees were weak her arms were limp…

she flopped down on the bed while Sasuke continued to thrust into her…

she moaned louder and louder and climaxed but he wasn't satisfied yet…

he continued to thrust into her still fast and still hard…

she realized that this was Sasuke's true nature… silent and vicious…

he was rough… she had to admit…she also realized something else… she liked it…

no, she loved it… again her knees were weak and the pleasure spread thoroughly in her body…

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to cum again..."… just when she thought they couldn't go any faster… he went even faster… his cock sliding in and out of her pussy like jack hammer… making loud slapping and slopping sounds…

"I'm cumming.. I'm cumming… I… kyaaaaa~aaaa haaaaa…"…

her pussy continue to twitch for a bit… his semen mixed with hers seeping out of her pussy…

she turned over to face him… and they shared a kiss…

(3 hours later…)

Sasuke was putting on his clothes after he took a bath…

Hinata just came out of the shower wrapped in a towel…

he turned towards her after he finished dressing up…

they shared another kiss… he looked at her… she looked sad…

but God! how he wished she was his… Hinata thought the same…

he leaned down again their foreheads touching… "Hinata-san, if you ever feel lonely again… I'll be here for you… alright?..." he told her…

"alright… but how I will I know I'll see you again…" she asked…

"don't worry, I'll know when you are…" he assured her… their love for each other is deep as deep as their guilt…

they knew they've committed a great sin… but their secret would forever be hidden with just the two of them…

(partially from some noises next door and being too lazy to do anything about it, was a half-asleep, Shikamaru's son, Shikadai Nara…)

…..

THE END

Feel free to comment!

ᴱ| ( ^ 3 ^ ) |ᴲ


End file.
